hereticfandomcom-20200215-history
E5M9: Skein of D'Sparil
Skein of D'Sparil is the secret level of The Stagnant Demesne, the fifth episode of Heretic, and the second of the Shadow of the Serpent Riders expansion. The level consists of several main parts, which include the outdoor starting area with a simple maze-like structure (the "skein"), a series of corridors around the starting area, the two lava rooms that hold important keys and deadly ambushes, and the final area featuring a large water pool. Walkthrough You start in a small maze, on one side of this maze is a wall section with a trident marking, this section can be used to lower it and when it raises again you can run around the top of the maze walls. Jumping to the outer ledge along a side of the maze puts you on a long path around 3 sides of the maze, if you jump across at a corner then you will need to open the skeleton wall at the end of the passage to get on this path. Along this ledge on the side of the maze opposite the blue door is a switch that opens several doors either side of you. Take any of the doors that is further from the maze, the yellow key is at the top of the steps in the middle of this room. After taking the key leave the room, turn left and follow the path all the way round to the yellow door. In here is a large room with several lava pillars, at the fair side is a raised platform with a switch that lowers the central pillar revealing an Iron Lich and the green key. With the green key, follow the ledge all the way around the maze and down the other winding corridor to the green door. This room has narrow ledges separating 4 lava pits, each pit has a lava pillar in the centre with a platform moving up and down around it. The black pillar in the centre of the room can be lowered like a door, revealing the blue key, as well as an Iron Lich in each lava pillar and blocking the exit. In order to open the exit you need to ride one of the platforms and step on the platform where one of the Iron Lichs was. Behind the blue door take the path to the right and open the skeleton wall, in this small chamber the bird design on the far wall will open as you approach it, revealing a switch. Press it to open a couple of side chambers in the room surrounding this one and reveal the exit. Continue around the outside of the room behind the blue door and open the large wooden door, you will see a room with water on the floor and and stairs along the opposite wall leading up to the exit switch. Secrets None Gallery To be Added Single-Player Stats Enemies Weapons and Ammo Artifacts Multiplayer Stats To be Added Notes & Trivia *A skein is "a length of thread or yarn, loosely coiled and knotted". This is most likely a reference to the small maze-like structure and winding hallways on the map. External Links *''Skein of D'Sparil'' on The Doom Wiki *''Skein of D'Sparil'' on DoomWiki.org ---- Category:Levels Category:Heretic Levels Category:Episode 5 Levels Category:Secret Levels